You Te
You Te ' (尤特, Yóu tè) is the head of the Gangrel Clan and the older brother of Lilla. Appearance You Te has the attribute of an wolf, unlike his younger sisters who shares the traits of a cat. He is a well-built young man. His hair is a darker shade of pink than his sister. He has two pink pointy wolf ears on his head. He wears a golden earring on both of his ears. His eyes are golden like his sisters. His most noticeable feature is his long and shaggy wolf-tail. Personality You Te is very temperamental and also extremely protective of his little sister. In the past, he came off as a rather harsh individual. However, his interactions with his little sister eventually made him what he is now. You Te is a very serious man and handles his clan's responsibilities dutifully. He is extremely fearful of insects and cowardly at times towards fighting them. He is very sympathetic and sees a similar spirit in Dye You, who struggles with herself after the events with Zhui Yan. He can speak from personal experience of climbing a difficult path to claim the right of leadership of the Gangrel from complete poverty, as well as being burdened with the kindred spirit of all Gangrel to seek freedom. In short, he is more then a big brother figure to his own sister, but can act like this at times to others. Like Fraser he is easily embarrassed by the female figure, though has no ill-intentions towards them. He himself states his first commitment is towards his sister and he won't just hand himself over to another woman. His reactions, however, are at times over the top and he is very emotional to comedic levels at times. He comes off as dim-witted, naive and gullible for this reason, despite this not necessarily being how he is completely. When Dye You at one stage stats she likes him, his head thinks this through and comes to the conclusion it means she wants to marry him and have his children. Abilities He is adapt at leading his fellow Gangrel into battle and is at one point seen fighting with a chain that has a bladed end while in the Assamite territory. He knows what it is like to be a leader and draws much of his abilities out of his past experiences. His ability to lead is matched also by his ability to cooperate with other leaders within the Camarilla and carry out plans others set before him making him both a leader and a follower. His weaknesses, and strength equally, is his empathy towards others which can be used to help others or against him in battle. He really doesn't like bugs and is afraid of them, but can put that aside instantly if someone he really cares about is in danger. Yet outside of battle can also use this same empathy to perk others, lifting their spirits to be able to continue on. Vampirism In addition to the normal abilities of a Vampire and a Gangrel Clan member, he is the strongest fighter and leader of their clan. This puts him as a valuable asset and core fighter among Ge Chen's team, replacing his sister's role of adding brute force to the group. Once coxed into fighting, he is very formidable, wild and dangerous. He has keen instincts. It is also worth noting that to become leader of the Gangrel, it involved beating his father up. Thus he was a stronger fighter then his predecessor was. Supernatural Powers thumb|right|You Te's Beast Blood form Like typical of his clan he can use Beast Blood. Unlike his sister, he has more control as he doesn't have to exhaust himself to turn back and is stronger, faster then she is. He grows more muscle and has 3 blades on his arms to fight with. A symbol of a howling wolf appears on his back. While his sister's eyes glow yellow, his glow a pale blue, though his hair like hers is also white, but it lengthens quite a bit. He is also known to change outside of battle if scared. He was seen at one point changing into a bat to escape unnoticed. History Past You Te was extremely poor in the past. He had a lot of difficulty to find food for himself and Lilla. But he had even harder time trying to make Lilla smile as she always cried. You Te eventually grew irritated and wanted to abandon her but her innocent smile made him reconsider. He was later informed by the clansmen that he was actually the heir to the Gangrel throne and he was thrust into poverty and hardship in order to train him and prepare him to be a leader. 'Chapter 88. When he learned this, he went to his father, who was the leader of the Gangrel Clan and beat him up for this with him and Lilla.Chapter 102 The Gathering of the Fragments You Te first shows up after the events of the Forbidden Sphere raid. Lilla was secretly sulking due to her failure directly causing Ge Chen to lose the battle for Set's power. While Fraser was trying to cheer her up, You Te shows up and harshly reprimands her for causing this incident, much to Fraser's dismay. However, he then tells her to heal quickly so that she can be of help and orders her to go home afterwards as he has something to give her. This cheers her up and she obediently complies. Chapter 78. Afterwards You Te is seen in a meeting of the Camarilla leaders who were discussing about outcome of the battle at Forbidden Sphere. You Te states they should not focus on the loss of their Sacred Weapons and should focus on the present as there is nothing they can do. He then volunteers as one of the five clan leaders who would follow Ge Chen in a journey to obtain the fractions. Chapter 79 Soon afterwards, he along with Ge Chen, Clain, Dye You and Fraser departs for the mission. The Insect Nest Their first arrival is at a forest which is oddly quiet. Fraser is left dragging You Te, whose fear of insects has left him helpless with fear. While the others note their reliance on You Te's fighting prowess, Devil Doll beats You Te for being useless. This causes Clain to be protective of her as he doesn't want Ai Ni to get dirty. Ge Chen silences their antics and notes they don't have time to fool around. You Te calls out and faints. The group is then attacked by a swam of giant insects. Chapter 81 When he awakens next Fraser has dragged him to the nest where the Camarilla leaders stand before the origin of the insects. It is noted the Fragment of Osiris must be inside the nest. You Te, being the Gangrel leader is the only one who could likely damage the nest revealing the Queen, however he cowers in fear. As they berate him and how the older Gangrel leades would be ashamed of him, he points to the approaching swarm and the group finds themselves fighting the mutant bugs. Noting how they cannot fight the bugs as there are too many of them, Dye You tricks You Te into fighting by showing him an image of Lilla being stabbed by a insect. You Te unleashes his Bast Blood and attacks at last. The queen insect finally comes out. The Queen is killed by Ge Chen who had turned to look at Dye You's illusion and saw Yue Jian in trouble. The Fragment is then his for the taking. You Te confronts Dye You over her illusion. Ge Chen silences the group again and states their next destination is Neutral Clan territory. Chapter 82 The Assamite Clan Before arriving in the Assamite Clan's territory, You Te overhears Dye You and Ge Chen discussing the issues with leadership between them. Chapter 83 The group arrive in the Assamite's city, unable to use Corpse Hand due to the crowded streets, they wonder what they should do. The local populace notices how different they are to the people of the city and begin trying to sell stuff to them. Fraser faces tying to stop You Te buying stuff he doesn't need. They are saved by Dora, member of the Assamite Clan, who points out their skin and clothes don't match the locale and the market sellers are picking them out on purpose for this reason. Upon seeing Ge Chen, she takes to him immediately and singles him out, saying she will kidnap him to be her husband. She then decides to bring the group with her. She states that her brother Adnan is the owner of the city and will prepare their stay in the palace for them. The group splits between men and women. They are taken to change their clothes to something more fitting with the locals style. In the changing rooms, the men (minus Clain who was mistakenly put in with the girls) discuss the situation and suspect already Dora is a member of the local Vampire Clan. Since they are a clan of assassins, the fact they are making themselves so noticeable is troubling. They figure out that there may be a Fragment of Osiris involved. They decide to see how things play out. Adnan greets the group as Dora's brother and welcomes the group to the city. They are watched by another member of the Assamites. Chapter 84 You Te later tries to see Dye You but is prevented by Ai Na, but is prevented. It is then he senses something is wrong and looks at a nearby building. Chapter 85 He finally manages to catch up to Dye You as she leaves the showers. The pair talk and he tries to cheer her up by talking about his own past struggles growing up. Attempting to make her laugh, he results to tickling her, but her towel falls off her body. Embarrassed he freaks out and transforms, Dye You finally laughs. Ge Chen, who has been there the whole time, pulls You Te aside and states he has a plan to counter the Assamite's attack. Chapter 94 He instructs him secretly to go to Ai na and let the Devil Doll suck his blood to take his form. Once she has his form, she uses a fake body to hide that she is disguised as him while You Te sneeks out in bat form without anyone noticing. Once at the main gate he switches back and attacks the guards. He attacks them, making them believe it was the local Gangrel's behind the assault. Chapter 94 You Te waits for a right moment to strike the main gathering of the Assamite clan, striking Ai na's false body so she can stop using it safely without suspicions, as she can only hold onto it for short periods of time. Chapter 89 Chapter 94 He then spent the next two weeks creating havoc in the city, causing the Assamite's to bring their Holy Dinner celebration forward. Chapter 94 The Ceremony He mingles among the crowd unsuspected, waiting to see if he has to strike and save Ge Chen if all goes wrong. Though it looks bad he stops his clanmates from interferring, as Ge Chen has the battle covered. Chapter 94 Chapter 93 After the Holy Dinner is over and Ge Chen is victorious, he joins Ge Chen just in time to stop Dora from backstabbing him and killing him. It is then that is revealed what the pair of them had been up to in the last two weeks. With Dora tamed and the Assamites unable to do anything more, Ge Chen leaves Dora with the warning any further schemes will leave her facing the Camarilla leaders. On the train they discuss the events. Since the marriage was not acknowledge, the leaders didn't face the wrath of their elders and any claims of a marriage would be put down to rumour. Chapter 94 Ravnos Clan When arriving to the terrority of the Ravnos Clan, they only see endless desert when Fraser notices a city, which first they regard as a mirage. They are careful as the Ravnos is capable of strong illusions. Not even You Te senses anyone nearby, though he senses someone familiar, and notices how nice Dye You's scent is. They decide to rest there. Dye You asks about the man who tried to have them killed. Ge Chen ponders about it, and comes on the conclusion that it was Osiris. He knows that he reincarnated at the earliest, but doesn't really knows much about him, since the Corpse Hand doesn't have much information from him.Chapter 100 At some point he must have fell asleep. In the Dream World, he is back in the poverty he had to suffer with Lilla.Chapter 101 Realising that something is not right, and knowing how he can get out of that place of poverty he goes to his father, who was the leader of the Clan before him, now is an elder. The man scolds him for the way he charged there, but You Te sees through in the charade. He questions the man as he doesn't believe that he is his father and is informed that he is in a Dream World. He punches the man in the face, and with that he gets free from the illusion world. He sees everyone sleeping aroung him. He is not worried about Ge Chen, Fraser, Ai Na and Clain. Walking out, he sees a strange device-like thing floating in the street, protected by a red sphere. Since he was in rush, he didn't get enough information on what happened to him. If they were looking for weaknesses, Lilla should have appeared in front of him. Next he appears at Dye You's side and helps her get rid of the imitation of her "lost self".Chapter 102 Gallery You Te & Dye You 1ec2eeaae0c233a52cc57ca06af440b1.jpg References Category:Character Category:Camarilla Category:Male Category:Clan Leader Category:Vampire Category:Prince